


Heroin

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack's a seventeen year old addict who's down on his luck, kicked out from his group home with nowhere to go he didn't think life could get any worse. That was until he was hit by a big shiny limousine - that just so happened to belong to Bruce Wayne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of spiraled from a post I made on my tumblr, and this first part is a bit short, and I do apologize for that.

The buzzing of traffic, people rushing by to make their way back to work after lunch hour, children screaming in the parks, homeless men and women begging for change, that was Gotham for you. The stench of yesterday's garbage lingered in the air, making anyone walking the streets hustle to make it to their destination's quicker. 

Jack was one of those people, as he walked down the crowded sidewalk. He took his hands and rubbed at his eyes, dark bags hung under the green orbs, lack of sleep and the constant stress that was eating at him was to blame. He pulled his light jacket tighter against hid body, shivering as the chilly air brushed against his exposed skin, wishing he was anywhere but on the streets at that moment. This time of year was less than pleasant. 

That reminded him, twenty-two days. 

That's how long he had been clean, unless you counted the joint he'd shared with Griggs of course.

The thought of Griggs made his blood boil, his hands clenching in anger as he shoved them in his pockets. Griggs had been his only friend when he'd been brought to the group home. They'd been roommates. He saw Jack go through withdraw from the heroin, tossing and turning, sweat pouring from his body, hallucinations, vomiting, crying and screaming, begging for God to strike him down. The pain had been too much, but he'd gotten through with it.

They told him every day would become easier. That was a lie. 

It only got harder, the need to get his hands on dope lingered in his thought. His veins itched constantly, begging for just one injection to sooth them. He didn't cave though. He had to be stronger than that. 

The vomiting had lessened, only in stressful situations did it occur. 

Situations like what happened today. 

Griggs had planted drugs on him. Nothing too bad, just pills, it was enough to get kicked out from the home though. He didn't know why the other male had done it. 

So there he was, homeless. His life had already sucked, he was a seventeen year old junkie, who had nothing to live for. His parent's wanted nothing to do with him after they'd found him passed out with a needle in his arm. That had been the last straw. 

He'd woken up at the local hospital, monitors and IVs attached to him, the sound of constant beeping, his head felt fuzzy, and he was thankful for the drugs they were pumping in his system at that moment. The whole thing was a bit of a blurred memory, but the image of his parent's looking down at him, anger traced on their faces, ashamed to say he was their son, that would forever be imprinted in his memories. 

He'd been sent to the group home shortly after, a social work had shown up at the hospital, she'd drove him to the home, told him he'd be attending the outpatient detox clinic. It was in hopes that he would be able to get his life together, to quit heroin for good. He doubted it though. There was no hope for him, he was destined to be a low life junkie. 

With his mind racing in self hatred Jack walked on autopilot, lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize that he'd stepped out into moving traffic. 

"Hey watch out kid!" someone had yelled from the sidewalk. Jack blinked, snapping back into reality a bit too late, the next thing he knew he was knocked to the ground on his back. 

Thankfully Gotham's on-going traffic was always slow from the traffic jams, this was the only time Jack would ever say he was thankful for it, had the automobile been going at regular speeds he was sure he wouldn't have just fallen to the ground. 

Jack pushed himself up so he was sitting on his bottom, he rubbed the back of his head, a bit dizzy from the sudden impact he'd just received. He heard a car door open and the sound of feet rushing towards him.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" a masculine voice asked, a gentle yet firm hand touched his shoulder and Jacked looked up into the face of a handsome man.

"You hit me." was the flat reply he sent back, biting his lip as he tried to stand. Pain shot onto his leg, and the man grabbed his arm, pulling him up and letting him rest his weight on his strong figure. 

"You're hurt, I should call an ambulance." 

Jack couldn't afford an ambulance, let alone a trip to the ER. He felt nervous, and ashamed. So he did all he knew, he pulled away from the man, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the sudden pain from his leg. "Look, I'm fine, it was just a little bump. We're cool."

The man wasn't buying it, and it showed on his face, a concern look at he stared back at Jack with worried eyes. 

That was a first, Jack couldn't remember the last time anyone cared enough to worry about his well being. 

"Can I at least give you a ride to the hospital? You really don't look good." 

Jack couldn't help the warmth he felt washing over him, he'd been deprived for so long of emotions from another human, he was so pathetic for relishing the concern the stranger was giving him. 

Jack brushed the strands of brown hair out of his eyes, trucking them behind his ear, "Look I said I was fine. Really man, see no biggie." he tried to reassure the other by walking, only to have his leg collapse under his weight. Before he could fall to the ground the elder male caught him around the waist with ease, he supported Jack's weight and made Jack walk with him towards the limousine, and gently forced him into the back, following in after him. 

"I'm at least taking you to your house kid. I can't force you to seek medical attention, but I can't leave you on the streets like this."

Jack fiddled with the worn strings on his jacket, not knowing what to say. The awkwardness of the situation washing over him, the nausea was starting to creep back up on him from the stress. 

"What's your name kid?" 

"Jack." 

"Well, sorry for all this Jack. I'm Bruce." he stuck his hand out, and Jack loosely grasped the larger hand, unsure of the whole mess. 

"So what's your address Jack?" Bruce asked, pressing a button to roll down the privacy window that had been blocking them from the driver. 

With a small sigh escaping past his lip, Jack murmured under his breath that he was homeless. 

The shame of admitting this to a man who was clearly well off was enough to make Jack want to open the door and jump out. Screw adding more injuries to his body, they didn't hurt as much as his pride did.

"Come again?" Bruce asked, raising his groomed brow at the boy. 

Jack rubbed at his eyes again, feeling a headache coming on. He wasn't sure if it was from the hit, or the reality of this all, "I said I'm homeless. Okay. Just drop me off where ever it doesn't matter." 

Bruce had a pained expression on his face after Jack's confession. He reached out and squeezed the small brunette's hand reassuring him. "So you don't have anywhere to go? What about your parent's? They must be worried about you." 

Jack rolled his eyes and let out a small sarcastic laugh, "I can't even remember the last time they gave two shits about me, and if I was okay." 

"Hey," Bruce whispered, brushing the strands of hair that made their way back in front of Jack's eyes, "It's going to be okay, you can come stay with me."

Jack shook his head, he didn't want to be anyone's charity case. 

Bruce surprisingly found himself pulling Jack into an embrace. He knew how it felt to be alone, and he didn't want this kid feeling what he had felt during his childhood. 

Jack's lips opened and closed, his green eyes fixed on Bruce's, searching for something, maybe a catch to this?

"I guess," was Jack's reply, as he scooted away from Bruce and looked out the window. He was biting on his nails, a bad habit he'd picked up once he'd stopped using, his nerves were constantly shocked, making him a complete mess.


End file.
